Revenge
by MeltingSunlight
Summary: Cat takes Jade aside into the janitor's closet for revenge. Shameless PWP. Cade One-shot. Turned into a Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Jade leaned against the locker next to Andre's and waited for him to sort through the books and papers inside it to find the papers he was meant to be giving her from the R&B class she missed.

"It's in here somewhere…" He mumbled, amongst the sound of rustling.

Jade was barely aware of the hold up. Her mind was still on this morning and her girlfriend. She'd stayed at Cats house the evening before and as she'd dressed in Cat's room, the redhead had come upstairs giggling to say that her parents were asleep on the couch, still there from the night before. Following her downstairs, and seeing by the clock the hung on the living room wall that they were a good 25 minutes before schedule to leave for school, a wicked idea had come over her. She'd picked Cat up, something the girl usually would have protested against but was unable to vocally without waking her parents, and laid her down on the red carpet. The redhead had looked at her like she'd lost her mind, a look that was usually not the best to get from _Cat_ of all people, and with an evil smile Jade hand crawled over the top of her and started to kiss her. Cat had worked out what Jade was going to do- _right behind the couch her parents were asleep on-_ and had murmured a quiet 'don't you dare' into her mouth. It didn't sound very genuine, Cat was a sucker for being kissed. Jade _had_ dared, and Cat, unable to protest in the state of arousal she was in had had to bite herself to stop herself from making any noise as Jade _looked her in the eyes_ from between her legs. Credit to her though, she hadn't made a sound. She'd made scratch marks along the carpet beside her, but no sound. That was until they eventually left for school and from the safety of Jade's car Cat swore on every god and goddess ever worshipped that she was going to get her back for that.

"Jade?" Jade's eyes snapped to Andre who was holding out the paper having finally found it.

"Oh, thanks." She said, folding it in half and slotting it into her bag.

"See you in Sikowitz's" He said cheerily, closing his piano-door and giving her a little wave. Jade had been being much nicer to people since she'd gotten together with Cat a couple of months back, and people seemed to find her more approachable now. "Yeah, see ya."

He left at the same time as Cat came cruising around the corner, saying hi to her as they passed. When she saw Jade, she wore the look of a lion that had just come across a carcass.

"Jade. Perfect. I need to… borrow you for a moment." They still had quarter of an hour of break left before next lesson.

Unquestioningly, Jade followed her to the janitor's closet.

The door locked behind her with a click and before Jade had time to ask Cat why they were locking themselves in, her back was slammed against the wall and her mouth was otherwise occupied by the smaller girls lips. Jade made a small sound of surprise at the uncharacteristic- but none the less enjoyable- roughness she was being submitted to, and felt her surprise grow as Cats delicate fingers wrapped around her wrists and pinned them above her head.

She kissed Jade hard, enough to make Jade raise her game in trying to overthrow the smaller girls reign of control. The red head's tongue was more dominant than Jade would ever have guessed her capable of, and in the haze in her mind another moan escaped her throat as Cat bit her bottom lip deliberately slowly.

Still pinning Jade's crossed wrists up with one hand, Cat's left hand travelled back down the goth's body until it found her right breast through the dark material of her top. She cupped it gently at first, softly squeezing and feeling how Jade's already too-fast breathing pattern changed against her lips. Jade was trying to collect her thoughts. She knew this was revenge- Cat had promised her she'd get her back for getting her to come silently all but two meters away from her sleeping parents, and this was it. Regardless, a familiar warmth was starting to spread across her body.

If this was Cat's definition of revenge, Jade thought, she was persuaded to provoke it more often. Her thoughts were once again thrown into disarray as Cat laced her fingers into Jade's hair and closed them into a fist, sending a wave of pleasant sensation across the goth's scalp as each of the strands tugged, and pulling Jade's head sideways slightly. Jade hissed under her breath and before she could try to get her bearings, Cat's lips roughly travelled over her jaw and down her sensitive neck, biting occasionally until she found Jade's weak spot. Jade wanted to pull Cat closer- this new Cat that was breathtakingly dominant- and it both immensely frustrated and turned her on that with her arms pinned, she couldn't. Or perhaps, that she _could_ but that she felt like she'd outright lost the struggle for dominance now. Which turned her on even more.

Suddenly Jade gasped as Cat's soft lips clamped down with notable force on the most vulnerable part of the taller girl's neck, unable to stop herself from squirming under her as pleasure mixed with subtle pain told her that Cat was going to leave an impressive hickey. At the same time Cat's free hand slipped under Jade's top and trailed back up to her breast, kneading it gently through the fabric of the goth's bra before finding its way underneath and slowly rubbing her thumb over a hardened nipple.

Cat ran her nails down the side of Jade's breast and then went back to teasing her nipple several times as her lips worked on Jade's neck.

Jade was rapidly going out of her mind under Cat's various tortures, her eyes closed tightly and no thoughts of struggling left in her. The redhead pinched her nipple hard and Jade moaned, trying not to be too loud on the premiss that someone could hear them through the wall were they stood close enough. Cat's lips pulled away from where they had been working so hard and she kissed back up to Jade's lips, capturing them again assertively. The throbbing between Jade's legs was becoming harder to ignore, and the mewling sound she made into Cat's mouth was close to pathetic. In fact, it reminded her of how Cat usually sounded when Jade was teasing _her_. Was Cat this turned on when Jade showed her rougher side a little?

Small nails dug into the soft, pale skin to the side of Jade's breast and she considered begging. Jade West didn't beg, but right now, she wasn't feeling like Jade West; Jade West was on top and in control. Right now she was neither.

"Cat…" She pleaded, hoping that Cat might cave in and stop her torture if she heard Jade imply that she had won.

As if someone had flicked a switch, Cat let go of Jade's wrists- which she had almost forgotten were still pinned- and the redhead dropped to the floor surprisingly gracefully as Jade tilted her chin up a little to catch her breath. It didn't last long.

Cat's hands gripped her knees and she pushed them suddenly apart.

"Open your legs." She ordered, putting all of the emphasis on the 'o' and letting the other two words trail away quietly into whispers, sounding more like her usual self. Jade thought she might faint. Anyone would tell you that Jade West also did not take orders, but she'd never had such an explicitly dirty order of her in her life, and the lust-glazed sound of Cat's voice was enough to sap the last of her strength. Where ever the hell this Cat had come from, Jade wanted her to stick around.

Her legs parted easily and Cat wasn't in the business of going softly on her girlfriend.

With less mercy than a death sentence, Cat brushed aside the goth's short skirt and quickly pulled aside the black lace of her panties. Jade's breath caught in her throat as she felt the redheads warm tongue roughly flick over her clit and then across to her inner thigh, where she kissed slowly downwards. Jade battled to regain control over her breathing as her girlfriend slowly kissed and bit back towards where the goth desperately needed her, her forearm over her eyes and her lips parted slightly.

With no warning, Cat slipped two slim fingers inside her, and Jade hit her head off the wall softly, biting her lip against the moans building in her throat. The heat inside her now was enough to control her and Cat was beginning to work a rhythm with her fingers that was pushing Jade further and further towards the edge.

Cat licked with a flat tongue from her fingers to Jade's clit and then began to suck gently- the most gentle, Jade thought, she could recall her being since they got here- until Jade's breath came out as hushed whimpers and she felt the need to go over the edge start to consume her.

" _Cat_ …" She moaned shakily again, feeling the heat gradually begin to coil in her lower abdomen. Cat didn't stop, only pressing into Jade deeper and wrapping one arm around Jade's thigh to keep her still.

"Oh my god, Cat…" Jade trailed off into another moan as she finally came undone and Cat put her forearm across the goth's hips like a bar to steady her. Jade's body shook as she let her release wash over her, and she gasped for breath as she re-surfaced. Cat slowly drew her fingers from inside Jade and gave the goth one last ever-so-soft lick over her clit, causing her to flinch involuntarily with her new sensitivity. Cat smirked and brought herself up to peck at Jade's neck tenderly whilst she recovered.

"And now," She murmured with a devious smile as Jade's breathing started to resemble normal, and the bell for lessons rang out in the hallway, "I'm going to go to Sikowitz's lesson, _on time,_ whilst you try to compose yourself in here, and are _late_." She pressed one loving kiss against Jade's temple before skipping, in an unbelievably innocent, Cat-like fashion out of the Janitor's closet and out of sight.

Jade quickly re-locked the door behind her, her fingers still a little shaky. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her hair was a mess from where Cat had held it and from the soft aching on her neck she knew there was a bruise slowly forming into the shape of Cat's mouth. She fumbled for her phone and turned on the front facing camera.

"Oh my god." She groaned aloud, as she saw her reflection. She looked like she'd been attacked. In an attempt to make herself presentable she smoothed her hair down and fashioned it to cover the purple hickey on her neck and re-applied her lip gloss. She took a moment to breathe.

In as collected a way as possible, she slipped out of the janitors closet into the empty hall way and walked measuredly to Sikowitz's classroom, letting the walking regain her confidence in her muscles.

Was that how Cat always was on the inside? A perfectly in-control, devious and capable young woman surveying the world from behind a mask of child-like hyper-activity and forgetfulness? Jade knew really that that was _exactly_ what Cat was like on the inside, she saw it often enough, but it was so rare to see it for longer than just a passing glimpse or remark it surprised Jade nevertheless.

When she got to class, it was already underway.

"Ah, Jade, nice of you to show." Sikowitz said grandly when she opened the door, not sounding too surprised in her lateness. It wasn't the first time.

"Yeah , Jade, what took you so long?" Cat chimed in innocently.

The goth just stared at Cat, speechless at her antics. Tori's eyebrow quirked at the exchange, but as Jade sat down she made a noise of amused understanding that made Jade look. Tori smiled from beside her.

"You might consider some concealer." She suggested sweetly.

For a moment Jade just looked at the brunette half frowning half confused before she realised that her hair had fallen away from her neck. She pulled it back and shot Cat a look over the Latina's shoulder. Tori pretended to bite her nails to cover her grin.

Cat was doing the same sort of thing as she focused her eyes but not her attention onto Sikowitz.

Jade watched the redhead with slightly narrowed eyes, trying to work out when the next possible time was that she could drag her right back into that janitor's closet. Two could play at this game.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat rested her back against Jade's chest as they sat with the group for lunch. One knee would have been to her chest if she had been sitting upright and the other was laid flat along the bench seat, leaving no option but for Andre, Tori and Robbie to sit on opposite the other side.

Tori was still smirking at Jade every so often, and Cat had realised with some satisfaction that she had noticed the bruise she had left on her girlfriend's neck. Jade's arms were wrapped around her waist loosely and she fiddled with the end of Jades sleeve wondering if she had just won the war or only a single battle. Knowing Jade, Cat thought, she had more likely just _declared_ war with her janitor's closet stunt, never mind won it.

 _Good_ , she thought. _Bring it on._ She couldn't _believe_ what Jade had done that morning and she intended to fight for punishment. She wasn't going to admit that she came all the harder for the danger of being so close to being found out. Jade didn't need to know that.

"So, Cat," Tori said conversationally, smiling at her salad. "Didn't see you at break today."

Jade dug her nails gently into Cat's waist on the side that faced away from the others.

Cat smiled, knowing Jade couldn't see her face from their position. "Yeah, I made a couple of promises this morning to various gods that I thought I should honour." She said airily, looking at her nails.

Andre frowned as he shook some salt onto his fries. "I didn't know you were religious."

"Just like Hozier." She answered, cryptically.

Jade's arms constricted around her middle as she caught the lyric reference to 'worship in the bedroom' and spoke in the hopes of diverting anyone else from reaching the same conclusion. Cat rested her head back on Jade's shoulder, looking pleased with herself.

Jade's smile was fixed. "Say, Tori, if someone were to be murdered at this table, who'd you think it'd be?"

Tori snickered into her lunch. "Cat?" She guessed almost deviously.

Tori was _meant_ to have said her own name, as she usually did when she was uncertain to draw attention _away_ from cat. However, Jade had totally forgotten that Tori was understanding exactly what was going on between the two girls much better than the boys due to their exchange in Sikowitz's. _Fuck. Should've asked Andre._

Andre and Robbie were both looking confused and more to the point, were both looking at Cat. Obviously neither of them got the Hozier reference _or_ why Tori thought Jade would kill Cat when she seemed to be the person least likely for Jade to shoot.

Jade rolled her eyes and was saved when Robbie turned to see Beck approaching. "Beck," He called, motioning him over to the table. Andre and Tori turned around to look and in the moment of opportunity, Jade shifted position slightly and pinched the redhead's nipple sharply through her dress. Cat's back arched suddenly in surprise but before she'd even settled back Jade's arms were back in their original position around her and all she could do was elbow her girlfriend in the ribs.

 _Definitely started a war._ She thought to herself as she said hi to Beck.

Beck waved jovially and pulled a stool over from another table to sit at the head of the bench by Cat's feet and Andre. Jade and Beck got along much better now they had broken up and returned to 'just friends', something everything was glad for.

"Bonjour my friends." He said when he dropped his bag and sat down.

"Hey hey." Tori greeted. "We were just having a conversation about-"

"No we weren't." Jade interrupted quickly. Fuck, first Cat and now Tori. The brunette burst into giggles.

Beck looked at Andre and Robbie. "Don't ask us," They said all but in unison. "Think it's some kinda girl chiz that we don't get."

Bec made a face as if to say fair enough and in the desperate hopes of distracting Cat, Jade changed tactic and stopped constricting her breathing and instead cuddled her as lovingly as she could muster whilst also wanting to kill her. She even kissed the top of her head as an apology for pinching her.

Cat was laughing on the inside. Was Jade _retreating?_ As nice as it felt to not only be able to breathe again but to receive affection too, Cat wasn't going to be swayed. Although she might just lay here a _little_ longer and enjoy the cuddling.

Jade's mind began working to think of a way to get Cat to the blackbox as she had been for the whole of Sikowitz's lesson and the lesson after that. She had an idea as she saw Beck check his phone. She pulled her own phone from her pocket with one hand and held it to the side where Cat couldn't see the screen.

 _'Beck, $5 says you suddenly announce to me that Sikowitz told you earlier that I had to find him at lunch in the blackbox.'_

She pressed send and slipped her phone back into her pocket to resume cuddling Cat, which she was finding great stress relief. A couple of seconds later and Beck reached into his own pocket and checked his phone. Jade was relieved he was such a gentleman, as it meant that to be polite he wasn't obvious about it to not offend the people he was in conversation with.

Beck gave her an unsure sideways glance and Jade, taking advantage of Cat being unable to see her face, raised an eyebrow at him very slightly.

"Er, Jade, I just remembered, Sikowitz told me when I was on my way to find you that, uh, you had to go and see him in the blackbox at lunch." It sounded more like he was asking a question, but Jade took what she could get. Cat had noticed immediately the beyond coincidence way in which Jade had sent a text, Beck had received a text, and Jade had been told to go to the blackbox.

 _Had she told him to say that?_ Cat wondered, studying the boy as if it was written on him somewhere.

"What for?" Robbie asked.

Beck shrugged casually, looking more comfortable with the fake story now he had had Jade confirm with her silence that he had told it right.

Jade shifted to get up. "I'll have to find out."

"I'll come!" Cat exclaimed. Underneath her enthusiasm she was trying to figure out if she was walking into a trap and if so, what sort of trap it would be. Whether it was or not it would look weird if she didn't volunteer herself to go along as she always did. Jade had got her there.

The goth just smiled at her girlfriends choice of words. She caught Cat's hand and led her into the building towards the blackbox, still plotting. Cat followed her still trying to figure out if she was being too trusting.

The door to the blackbox opened and Cat knew straight away that she was an idiot, as Sikowitz was nowhere to be seen. She turned around leg it and Jade caught her easily and stopped her.

 _Damn it._ She might have had the upper hand on Jade earlier but in fair circumstances Jade was far stronger than she was.

"So Catarina." Jade said with a sly grin. "Is there something you wanted to say to me?"

Cat tried to be serious but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You'd look really good with more hickeys." She said, as if that were the answer Jade was looking for.

"Just you try it." Jade challenged, biting her lip to try to keep a straight face. There was a playful glint in Cat's eyes.

Without any further warning, Cat broke free of Jade's restraint and went for her neck. The goth tried to grapple her away with a gasp, determined not to let the smaller girl get the upper hand for the second time in one day. Her hand slipped, and Cat's teeth found her neck just above the bruise from earlier.

Jade closed her eyes and cursed quietly. How did that feel so good so quickly?

 _No no no._ Jade caught herself, grabbed Cat by her shoulders and spun her around, pulling her deeper into the blackbox away from the door. They way Cat was grinning gave the goth butterflies.

"We're not leaving this theatre until you apologise." Jade reminded her as Cat tried to get lose again.

"You know you love it!" Cat replied in a high voice, but stopping struggling anyway. Her back met the wall in a similar fashion to how Jades had that morning, now out of sight amongst the black curtains and walls. The goth's face was close to Cat's and she took another opportunity to score a point, leaning in and softly licking her tongue in a delicate line up over Jade's lips. The taller girl couldn't take it anymore and crashed her lips against Cat's, keeping her against the wall to limit the chances of her pulling something to get away.

"Three times in one day." Cat smiled against Jade's kiss.

"Mm. Hormonal teenagers, it's what we do." She bit Cat's lip in revenge for earlier. "And I have a point to prove."

Cat's smile widened and her hand found its way back into Jade's long dark hair. "Just one?"

Jade made a soft noise of appreciation as Cat pulled at her hair. "What's got into you?" She asked breathily, not at all complaining.

"You did. This morning. Right next to my _parents_." She growled, pulling at Jade's hair a little harder to another gentle moan.

 _Fair point._

Cat used the moment to pull herself around and push Jade by her hips back against the wall, swapping their places. Jade cursed aloud. "You're not having it your way _twice_."

"You're not having it _your_ way twice." Cat retorted, grabbing Jade's breast hard with her free hand.

Jade kissed down Cat's neck, hoping to subdue her. "Best of three?" She asked.

Cat's moan came out as a soft hum. "It's so on." She agreed.

Jade grinned and before Cat could stop her, pulled the soft skin of her neck between her teeth and endeavoured to give her as dark a hickey as Cat had given her. The redhead moaned again. Maybe she would let Jade win this time. She smiled.

 _Not without a fight._ She let go of Jade's hair and pushed both of her hands up the front of Jade's black top and under her bra, cupping both breasts and pushing Jade back against the wall at the same time. Jade was much warmer and much softer than most people would imagine. She purred against the redhead's neck and let go of her soft skin, pulling away to study the mark she had made. Satisfied that it wasn't going to fade anytime soon, Jade pressed her lips back against Cat's and let herself get lost in her for a moment. Her lips were soft, and her hands were back to kneading her breasts.

Jade was rapidly losing, she knew, and took advantage of Cat's hands being occupied by occupying her own. She wrapped her arms around Cat's small body and picked her up easily. The redhead wasn't going to be put off as easily as she had been this morning, and wrapped her legs around Jade's waist, her slender fingers teasing at the goths nipples.

Jade fought against melting into the sensation and carried her girlfriend a couple of meters forward until her knees hit the hard front of the stage. Slowly she lowered Cat down to perch on it, not letting her lips escape for a second.

Cat now realised that she was in a very compromising position. She thought to try and fight back to her feet, but Jade caught her shoulders and pushed her back down with a light hum of amusement. She knew she had the stronger position now. Cat cursed under her breath which only made the taller girl more smug.

Not having the core strength to fight to stay upright from a sitting position, Cat's back hit the stage with little effort from Jade. Jade smiled down at her, the ends of her dark hair tickling Cat's shoulders.

"You can admit I've won now and we can still do this the easy way." She said flirtatiously.

Cat wasn't even going to answer that, instead she pulled one last surprise and pulled Jade's head down by the back of her neck to kiss her. Even if she was going to lose the bet, she was going to lose it on her own terms.

Jade wasted no time in pulling down the front of Cat's white and purple dress and broke the kiss softly to move her mouth's attention.

Cat's back arched off of the stage, her bright hair splayed around her and she moaned quietly as Jade sucked lightly on a hardened nipple and ran her nails dangerously over the other.

She let Cat squirm below her for a minute or so, taking her time to enjoy herself. She liked the soft little sounds that escaped the smaller girl, and she liked causing them. She let her left hand travel down to run her finger tips over the redheads inner thigh and smiled and she shivered involuntarily.

"You're such a tease…" She whined as Jade dug her nails in a little.

Jade smirked. "I'm sorry, were you _wanting_ something?" She mocked. Cat growled and let her head fall back on the stage, refusing to give Jade the satisfaction of her begging. Jade watched her with a crooked smile. Cat looked so beautiful when she was dishevelled like this. She let her fingertips grace butterfly light over Cat's clit through her panties and the girl groaned, clawing at the carpet tiles she was lying on.

"Come on kitten," Jade coaxed sweetly, "One tiny little word?"

Cat closed her eyes tightly and tried to resist. Jade was relentless, brushing her clit again, with her knuckles this time, smirking at Cat as her chest rose and fell harder as she tried to control herself. She went back to trailing her fingers over the girl thigh.

Cat was burning and she couldn't hold out any longer. "Please." She whimpered.

Jade's grin made her look like the cheshire cat. "What was that?" She asked innocently, readying herself to dodge incase Cat tried to slap her.

Cat very nearly did. She looked up into Jade's eyes, her own dark and desperate, and Jade felt the same tingling run through her as she had when Cat had ordered her to open her legs in the janitor's closet. Somehow, Jade didn't think she would have to _order_ Cat to do that right now.

 _"Please."_ She growled, still looking into Jade's eyes and her voice slightly strained.

Jade obliged. She repositioned herself and brushed aside the hem of Cat's dress in the same way that Cat had brushed aside her skirt earlier and easily hooked aside her red underwear.

" _Fuck_." Cat cursed loudly as Jade's tongue ran softly over her slit. She laced her fingers into Jade's hair weakly and closed her eyes again as Jade repeated herself, harder this time, flicking at the redhead's clit with the tip of her tongue. Slowly, Jade started to lick in a more consistent pattern, and Cat's moans slipped out under her breath more quickly.

"Jade…" She moaned as the goth slipped a finger into the smaller girl, smiling against her clit. She let herself establish a harder pace before adding a second finger and curling them suddenly.

Cat choked out a moan and clenched her trembling fingers in Jade's hair, feeling release building gradually. Jade nipped at Cat's clit with her teeth and then softly licked over the same spots she bit, listening to Cat's breath get more and more erratic.

The taller girl sucked softly on the redhead's clit and Cat let out a high moan as she felt herself start to hold her breath as her muscles tightened.

"Fuck, _Jade_ -" She cut herself off as she crashed over the edge, moaning to god and pulling Jade's hair hard. The goth found that she liked it, and pressed her lips against her girlfriends thigh with her eyes closed as Cat tried to recover.

Slowly, she crawled up over Cat and fell down beside her, stroking some stray strands of magenta hair from Cat's face and leaning in to kiss her tenderly.

"I love you." Cat mumbled drowsily.

The corners of Jade's lips upturned a little. "I love you too, Kitty."

Cat turned to lay on her side facing Jade and rested her head on her chest.

"We can't sleep here." Jade prodded her in the tummy gently. "We have our next lesson in here."

Cat giggled. "I'm not going to be able to take anyone that stands on this stage seriously now." She said.

Jade giggled with her. "No?" She kissed her again and against every fibre in her body, sat up, pulling Cat with her. The redhead made a noise of protest and leaned heavily against Jade.

"I don't think I can walk." She laughed, blinking a few times. Jade hopped down from the stage and held out a hand to Cat. She took it and stepped down beside her, still shaky.

"Come on, let's find the others before lunch ends."

They found their way back outside, where the others were still sitting around the lunch table.

"I'm starving." Car said as they took their seats.

"Yeah, you guys were ages, you must both be." Andre said, having long finished his own lunch.

"Nah, Jade already ate." Cat said casually. Tori dropped her water bottle and Jade tried hard not to smile as Robbie and Andre tried to work out what she meant. Beck got it soon after Tori and smirked down at his phone.

Cat settled back down against Jade in the same position as earlier and considered going to sleep for the remainder of lunch. Jade's arms held her tight and she closed her eyes happily, wondering if she'd be allowed to stay over at Jade's tonight.


End file.
